gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Of The Brands 1: GCA vs. RWA
Battle Of The Brands 1: GCA vs. RWA was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance and the Random Wrestling All-Stars promotions, starring both the companies rosters. It took place on May 13, 2018, in Long Island, New York. It was the first event under the Battle Of The Brands chronology. Background On April 11, 2018 it was announced via the Global Creations Alliance's official Twitter page that GCA would go up against the Random Wrestling All-Stars (RWA) promotion in a one night only event on April 29, 2018. On April 20, 2018, the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced via his Twitter page that event was now going to take place on May 13, 2018 instead of April 29th. The show would later be announced to be taking place in Long Island, New York. The show would then be announced to be called Battle Of The Brands. This event will now be the first of many events that GCA will hopefully share with other promotions in the future. On the May 12 edition of GCA Wrestling, the GCA Honor Champion, James Frost promoted the official match card to the GCA WrestleVerse and also showed his own personal excitement for the matches. The following is a list of which champions will be facing each other. (The only non-champion vs. champion match is the first match of the night. The first match of the night is seen as the kick-off match. Which Champions Will Be Facing Each Other? The first champion vs. champion match of the night was between the two (female) teams that hold there respected promotion's Women's Tag Team Championship. This means that the GCA Women's Tag Team Champions, Britney Quinn & Kari Hanson of One Hive from GCA faced the RWA Women's Tag Team Champions, Crystal Ocean & Sally Sunburn of Hot 'N' Cold. ''' '''The second champion vs. champion match of the night was between the two superstars that hold the hardcore wrestling themed championship in each promotion. This means that the GCA eXtreme Champion, Brad Skeens faced the RWA Hardcore Champion, The Mountain. The third champion vs. champion match of the night was between the two superstars that hold there respected promotions mid-card championships. This means that the GCA Honor Champion, James Frost faced the RWA Intercontinental Champion, Lord Juxatine. The fourth champion vs. champion match of the night was between the two superstars that hold there respected promotions major women's championships. This means that the GCA Women's Champion, Codie Hale faced the RWA Women's Champion, Peyton Rayne. The fifth champion vs. champion match of the night was between the two (male) teams that there respected promotions major tag team championships. This means that GCA World Tag Team Champions, The Oil Rig Roughnecks (Rig & Danger Duke) faced the RWA World Tag Team Champions, The Freaks Of Nature (Raylor The Red & Mr. Hopler). The sixth and final champion vs. champion match of the night was between the two superstars that hold there respected promotions principle (world) championships. This means that GCA Global Champion, Yuri The Reaper faced the RWA Champion, Stung. Results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events